Shmuel's Journal
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: When I came home today, I was not expecting such a simple thing to turn my whole life upside down and leave my entire family hanging by nothing more than a mere thread. Because today was the day that I was greeted by a rather surprising yet unpleasant surprise... (I do not own anything.) Easy comprehension and smooth reading.
1. Chapter 1

When I came home today, I was not expecting such a simple thing to turn my whole life upside down and leave my entire family hanging by nothing more than a mere thread. Because today was the day that I was greeted by a rather surprising yet unpleasant surprise...

Mother was waiting for me in the kitchen that fateful day. That hardly seemed right, after all, because she was almost always cooking and cleaning or with Father at the shop, but as I walked in, she wasn't at the stove cooking and she wasn't scrubbing the floorboards with her usual vigor.

Perplexed by her odd behavior, I decided to speak up in order to inform her I was in the room. "Mother?" I asked, unsure of what, or why, she was staring out into space so dejectedly, and as I walked into the room I felt a major wave of confusion and sadness coming out from her, and she jumped slightly upon hearing my words, as if she were scared. Now I wished that I had knocked, only there was no door. I knew I had to break the awkward silence, so I spoke again, this time a little more clearly and with stronger resolve. "Is something wrong?"

There was a sort of sadness emanating from her as she spoke her response that I was unable to describe. It was an emotion I had never seen before, not from her or from anyone else for that matter. "Shmuel... we can't live here anymore," she'd said after a very long pause. My mouth went dry after hearing her statement, like I had been eating stand.

"What do you mean" I inquired, still hovering slightly around the area of shock and disbelief. "You mean we're moving?" I watched my mother wipe a fat tear away that had collected in the bottom of her big brown eyes, eyes that stared ahead hollowly into space. I didn't need a question to my answer, I already knew.

"Don't worry, Shmuel. I promise you that everything will be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Mother lied. She promised that everything would be all right, but she didn't seem to be so sure of this anymore when we had to live in the same room as eleven other people.

When I complained to her about the armbands for the first time, she had simply shrugged and rolled her eyes carelessly, but it did nothing to quench my curiosity or satisfy me, for that matter. I had left it alone at the time, because I knew she didn't want to talk about it and it was never a good thing to fight with your mother, anyway. But what I hated most about that armband and her simple response to it was that because of it no one at school wanted to be my friend.

I finally got fed up with the thing and tore it off, but it earned me a hard slap on the face. I still can't believe why that armband is so important to Mother and everyone else, or why we have even moved house in the first place.

Which reminds me, Mother did lie to me. She told me everything would work out but it didn't and now I don't know who I should trust anymore. Mother says that I will learn why we moved in time, but I still wondered why I am not allowed to know why we left our comfy cozy little home.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm on a very nasty train right now. Normally writing in my journal clears my thoughts and sucks the out of my brain, sort of like a vacuum sucking all the dirty air away. So that's why I'm writing.

I was excited to know we were leaving our "home", but now I don't know if where we're going is worse. This train most certainly is. At least I'm away from Luka, the mean boy who always hit me even though I never did anything wrong.

Father had told me to stay away from Luka because he'd been mean, but he scared me and I couldn't stay away from him because we were all in the same room, all eleven of us.

I sometimes wish I was his size so I could take care of myself if he tries to hit me again. But I remember telling Father this wish a while ago, and he got very angry and started shouting at Luka and his father, but nothing changed at all. Although now that we're on the train I don't know if I will ever see him again, and I will be thankful if I won't.

Yet I can't help but wonder if where we are going to could possibly be worse?


End file.
